1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat of an automobile, a train, an airplane and the like, and more particularly, to a seat back interlocking ottoman device which moves an ottoman provided at a front side of a seat cushion of a vehicle seat between an extended position and a retracted position while interlocking with change of an angle of a seat back relative to the seat cushion.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been developed an ottoman interlocking seat in which when a seat back is tilted rearwards, a seat cushion is pushed forwards and an ottoman is extended towards the front of the seat cushion such that a passenger sitting on a seat can take a comfortable posture (refer to JP-U-H03-45748).
In this ottoman interlocking seat, the ottoman can not be extended independently from the rearward tilting of the seat back.